


The One in Your Dreams

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Gon-san, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has been showing sings of affection, a possible crush, the only problem is...which Freecss is he crushing on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a late Christmas present. A pretty risky one. I got an ask on Tumblr saying:
> 
>  
> 
> please please please write a nsfw snippet of Killua fantasizing about Gon-San :3333
> 
> and dear anon knew that is one of my guilty pleasures I suffer through because there is literally about 3 pictures total about this pairing (Gon-san x Killua) and that is all there is on its tag. Ah, nothing hurts more than an unpopular/rare ship but I stick by it loyally. 
> 
> Still, I decided to give it a shot, despite having no confidence in my ability to pull of sexy, devilish Gon-san.   
> Here is my attempt.

Alluka ran after Ging giggling happily as the man did his best to dodge her attempts to catch him. He wore an annoyed look on his face, slightly bored, but there was the faintest hint of a smile under his gaudy scarf. Killua sat on a bench a few feet away watching them, his mind wandering, dipping into strange waters. 

Gon and Ging looked amazingly alike. He’d seen Ging before at the Hunter’s Election and briefly thought the same thing but seeing the two side by side was mind blowing. There was absolutely no doubt they were father and son. Even their personality, by what Killua could tell, were fairly similar though Gon still seemed to have more attachment and give friends and family more value than adventure and personal goals, though Killua was well aware of how spontaneous Gon could be. 

Still, as Killua continued watching his sister finally pounce on the messy man (or rather him finally letting her catch him) he couldn’t help but wonder if Gon would eventually look like Ging when they got older. Ging was definitely handsome though he clearly didn’t give much thought or care about his appearance (unless he though he looked cool?) but Killua was sure if he cleaned himself up the ladies would be all over him. 

Without warning an image of Gon appeared in his mind. At first it was simply Killua imagining Ging without his so-called "beard" but memories of NGL and Chimera Ants creeped up on him and suddenly Gon was much taller, muscular and threatening than the baby-faced pro-hunter Killua had been trying to picture. 

Gon stood there, in his mind, with his long, black silky hair flowing upward with the release of his aura. His shorts sitting too high on his thighs exposing the thick, meaty flesh. White shirt strapped close to his chest, sticking and tracing his torso. His jaw sharp and pronounce. Slowly Gon…fully grown, tempting, beautiful Gon turned around to look at Killua, his usually bright, innocent eyes now obscure and sharp like a hunter watching its prey. The look sent shivers down Killua’s spine and he could almost feel Gon’s aura targeting him, as though he was aware of his presence though it should be impossible. This was a dream!

Still, those fiery eyes were locked on Killua and Killua could only stare back, his body breaking out in a cold sweat, tingling with the familiar sense of danger that usually made him want to run, but not this time. No, now his brain was ignoring all his instilled instincts and gluing him in place, in that small park bench where the world around him had already melted away, his daydream completely engulfing him.

Slowly Gon took a step closer and Killua’s body tingled, though it wasn’t the ticklish sensation like just a few seconds before. As Gon approached him, getting gradually closer, Killua’s body grew hotter, sharp jolts of electricity jumping and coursing through his body, his brain filled with white noise. It was a little painful, oddly, but if felt sickeningly pleasant, his old assassin self awakening and begging for the danger to approach faster, _closer_. 

Soon Gon was at the foot of the table, eyes never leaving Killua’s. Killua could feel the heat of Gon’s aura caressing his skin and it felt all too real. His body itched to reach out and touch that shining, dampened skin. Before he knew it he already was, fingers tracing tough muscle, curving and dipping as Killua shamelessly let himself explore. His brain was miles behind his body, still not completely done processing what he was doing. A touch to his cheek startled him making him jerk away only to realize Gon was leaning down, closer to him, gently caressing his face. Killua’s nerves buzzed with excitement, his heart drumming in his chest but the pain from the scare disappearing as he eased back into Gon’s touch.  

His hands found their way again to Gon’s body, tracing down his ripped abdomen until the white, torn piece of cloth ended and Killua’s fingertips touched Gon’s hot skin directly. Timidly the ex-assassin looked up at the aged up version of his crush and instantly blushed when their eyes met. He held the look briefly thinking how much he stupidly resembled an enamored teenage girl. Gon’s fingers pushed back a wild bush of hair behind Killua’s ear, his long, thick fingers sliding down to hold Killua’s nape. Though normally the touch would make Killua back away, the neck being a vital spot, the risk of death too great to trust anyone with, Killua instead leaned in closer, encouragingly. Their faces were breaths away. Killua could clearly see how long Gon’s eyelashes were. The slight lines on his chapped lips and smoothness of his tanned skin. Even a few freckles from his long exposure to the sun. 

Pale fingers dared to duck underneath Gon’s white, cotton shirt and feel him up, his breath hitching in his throat. An unusually passionate heat boiled in his stomach and burned as it pooled lower.  Gon’s lips approached Killua’s and the younger one anticipated their touch, licking his own rosy lips but instead feeling a soft, teasing kiss at the end of his jaw. The gesture, though clearly playful as Killua was still merely a child compared to this Gon, set Killua aflame causing him to squirm, a soft sound of pleasure escaping his lips. There was a pause, Killua wondering if he’d done something weird when Gon’s lips were on him once again, this time rougher and demanding. 

Teeth scraped along the side of Killua’s pale neck before sinking into the tender flesh causing the assassin to mewl, his hands coming around to Gon’s back, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, Gon’s thigh rubbing Killua’s groin in just the right way. Again Killua moaned, his hips bucking forward searching for that same jolting feeling. Hands searched and explored Gon’s body freely riding the torn shirt up. Gon sucked and nibbled on Killua’s neck, breaking away only long enough to let him remove the shirt. Killua grinded himself against Gon’s thigh moaning his name. 

His mind was blurred, dazed by heat and passion. He felt something hot and hard poking against his stomach. Gon lowered himself pulling Killua on top of him, settling him on his lap. Killua looked dreamily at Gon’s large length bulging obscenely through his way too tight mini shorts. They pressed their clothed cocks together, Killua taking the initiative and rocking against Gon. He bit back a moan wanting to hear the low rumbling sound Gon was making. It was deep and rough, like the growl of a wild beast. His golden-brown eyes where sharp and feral staring intently at their flushed bodies. There was a strange sense of excitement that came with riding Gon. Looking down at such a large and dangerous man, it made the dominating assassin in Killua want to carve his name in the rough, sun-kissed skin. Unconsciously Killua’s nails turned into claws, the sharp knife-like unguis teasingly brushing against Gon’s flesh leaving trails of pink after their touch. Gon groaned heavily making Killua squeal in return.

Gon’s large hands tore at Killua’s shorts desperately exposing his heated want. He took no time removing himself of his remaining clothes and encircled their pulsing cocks with his hand, pumping roughly. Killua cried out Gon’s name, fingers yanking at raven-black hair making Gon squeeze harder, his hand quickly becoming slick and dirty with pre-cum. Gon’s cock was significantly larger than Killua's making it slightly difficult to hold them both without Killua’s slipping out. 

Pre-cum trailed down Killua’s length wetting his ass. Gon’s fingers groped the soft, plush ass cheeks, his rough tips ghosting over Killua’s hole making the boy spread his legs wantonly. Gon’s cock brushed against Killua’s ass, rubbing against him, lubricating him. A finger made its way intrusively into Killua’s anus causing more than a little pain. Killua’s hole was so small and tight the invasion drew a sharp breath out of him, through his teeth, making Gon pause momentarily. 

"N-no, keep going."  The boy begged, canting his hips. 

Gon didn’t move seeing Killua bite his lip to keep himself from grimacing in pain.

"Please." Killua beseeched, "I want you inside of me."

After a few more seconds Gon’s finger began to push into him again, now a little easier than before as Killua became accustomed to the feeling. Pain was nothing new to him and there was a sense of honor to be hurt by Gon so long as there was the promise of pleasure to come. The second and third fingers entered quicker and easier, Killua’s ass stretching as Gon scissored his fingers inside of him. Killua closed his eyes, concentrating in relaxing his body, shivering whenever the tip of Gon’s leaking cock would glide over his hole temptingly. Gon’s eyes were fixed on Killua’s face, his breath washing over the boy’s pale skin, lustful growls emitting from deep within his throat. 

Once sure Killua was ready Gon aligned himself and slowly began pushing himself in watching himself disappears into the small, shivering body. Once Killua had swallowed the tip Gon gave him a second to adjust himself and after Killua gave his nod of approval Gon thrusted himself in savagely. One thrust and he was all in. Tears spilled from Killua’s eyes as he cried out, pain and pleasure melting his body. It was so cruel of Gon to treat him so recklessly but as the thrust continued to be delivered, long and hard, Killua couldn’t help but moan loving the bittersweetness of it. Gon’s teeth found themselves on Killua’s neck again biting down passionately, desperate to leave his mark, to claim the writhing boy in his grasp as his and his alone. 

Killua fought to catch his breath between thrusts and moans. He canted his hips, pushing his ass back trying to meet Gon’s thrusts. Gon’s hands were at his hips leaving purple bruises on his side, pushing him down to reach into the deepest corners of the beloved assassin. 

"Kiss me." Killua commanded, his dampened bangs sticking to his forehead and sweat falling onto Gon’s face before rolling down his cheek. A salty drop fell onto his lips, Gon's warm tongue coming to taste it, his eyes dilating and pulling Killua down to taste his dampened, bittersweet body. 

Not a second passed before their lips were clashing again, dry bitterness ripping at the soft, rosy flesh. Gon’s tongue came to brush along Killua’s lower lip kindly asking for access. The sweetness of the act, contrasting so drastically with the violent thrusts, nearly made Killua cum. He opened his mouth loving the feel of Gon’s hot, wet tongue invading him. Gon was inside of him, around him, everywhere. It was hot and sticky but Killua was loving it. 

"Killua. Killua. Killua. Killua." Gon chanted against the abused lips, his voice husky like and so sweet Killua couldn’t hold back anymore. 

His arms came to circle around Gon’s neck burring Gon’s face in his chest, talons digging into the floor and Killua threw his head back, crying out Gon’s name for the millionth time, hot, white semen splattering all over Gon’s torso, Killua’s body shaking aggressively from the force, his vision sparkling with stars.

Boneless Killua’s body fell back, Gon’s hands readily catching his limp body, greed tongue licking at Killua’s nipple through his shirt. The thrusts eased becoming more gentle and loving. Killua forced himself to sit back up using Gon’s shoulders as leverage to keep himself from toppling down. He felt so weak and faint but Gon’s length inside of him burned slightly now that his body was overly sensitive after so much stimulation. Gon continued kissing Killua lazily, short tender kisses. Killua bit Gon’s lower lip in a final act of seduction feeling Gon release his essence inside of him, filling him up completely, Killua’s breathless name being whispered into the young assassin’s ear. Semen trickled down Killua’s naked thighs, Gon’s limp cock sliding out of him smoothly making Killua shudder. 

"I love you." Gon muttered and Killua’s heart stopped. 

\- - - - - - - - - - — - - — - - — - - - - — — - - ------------------------------------------------------

"Killua. Killua!  _KILLUA_!” 

Blue eyes blinked, sudden, lost and confused. The first thing they saw was Ging and Alluka playing tea party on, what appeared to be, Ging's scarf before his vision was quickly blocked by a mess of raven-black hair. Memories of the recent dream made Killua’s body heat up automatically only for the feeling to be cut short when a pair of big, familiar, golden-brown eyes locked onto his, looking at him accusingly. Large and innocent. Childlike. So different from the sharp handsome  ones he’d been lost in while making love just moments before. 

Killua blinked away the sleep, composing himself, “Yeah?” 

Gon glared at him suspiciously with a hint of something more, something dark and resentful almost Killua couldn’t quite understand. 

"What is it?" Killua asks again the intensity of Gon’s stare not coming anywhere close but resembling the fierceness Killua had dreamt. 

"What were you looking at?" Gon snapped, it was somewhat gentle and casual but the bitterness behind it was not lost to Killua’s ears.

"My sister?" Killua replied, raising an eyebrow not quite understanding what Gon was so upset about. 

"Alluka? _Really_?" Gon huffed giving Killua a quick judging look over. "Should I be worried about what you might do to her? You’re not having any ill thoughts towards your own sister are you? I didn’t think you’d be that kind of person." 

Exasperated by the mere idea. Such a disgusting and ridiculous idea. Killua’s eyes sharpened and he snarled viciously at his best friend. “What? Are you crazy? I would never hurt Alluka! She’s my sister!” 

Gon’s eyelids dropped halfway giving him an uncaring, snotty and lazy look. He was unfazed by Killua’s viciousness. 

"Explain that then." He said while pointing down. 

Confused Killua looked down at his lap only to find, to his great embarrassment, that he was _hard_. The bulge was shamefully noticeable, the tip having even left a small wet stain on his shorts. 

Killua’s face steamed red faster than Gon could blink, his pale hands coming to cover his sensitive area. Gon huffed again, acknowledging but ignoring his own hard on. The one he’d gotten while seeing Killua’s dazed, aroused face staring dreamily into the distance and watching how the bulge in his pants grew as the dream seemingly progressed, the growing flush on Killua’s cheeks being proof of it. 

"I take it you weren’t dreaming of Alluka." Gon stated though the know-it all tone in his voice both irritated and frightened Killua. 

"Shut up! Of course not!" 

"Ah, is that so? Who _were_ you dreaming of then?" 

Killua looked at the wooden table unable to look at Gon in the eye. Ashamed at being caught in such a state exactly by the person who had gotten him like this in the first place was humiliating.

"N-no one." 

Too weak and obvious of a lie. Gon’s eyes were cold and patient waiting for Killua to fess up but the ex-assassin would never, in a million years admit to have had a wet dream about an older version of his best friend in broad daylight while staring at his sister play with the hobo-looking father of his crush. 

"I said no one! God!" 

Gon continued staring tapping his finger lightly on the table marking the seconds. The sound annoyed Killua to no end. It felt as if Gon was magically making time go slower, stretching the seconds until Killua went mad. Not wanting to be under Gon’s spotlight and with an urgent need to take care of ‘business’ Killua mumbled “I need to go to the restroom”. 

Through squinted eyes Gon gave Killua one last, analyzing look before saying, “I  _will_  find out eventually. You’re not getting out of this.” and with that he walked away to join Alluka and his father, the fakest and most frighteningly realistic replica of his typical smile on his face as he approached menacingly, who he _thought_ to be, his love rival. 

By the time Killua reached the safety of the prota-potty he’d not only stained his underwear with pre-cum, he was fairly sure he’d almost shit himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all liked and enjoyed it. The subject material is not suitable for everyone, I know, but I love writing odd and new things and this pairing just catches my eye and pervy imagination so damn much I-I-I just can't help but love them. 
> 
> Hopefully I've dragged some of you down to hell with me. It's always great to have fellow shippers on board. 
> 
> I've updated WC and will make it my goal to update CHB by new years as it was second place in the poll thingy.


End file.
